Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding apparatus configured to feed a sheet and an image forming system including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a feeding apparatus configured to supply a sheet to an image forming unit of an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, or a printer. The feeding apparatus includes a storage unit configured to store sheets.
The sheet storage unit in the feeding apparatus is configured to be pulled out from a housing of the feeding apparatus to an operation side to allow replenishment of sheets. In detail, inner rails extending parallel to each other are provided at the same height position on opposed side surfaces of the storage unit, respectively, and outer rails configured to guide the respective inner rails are provided on a housing side. The storage unit is pulled out from the housing by sliding the inner rails along the outer rails.
In the feeding apparatus having the storage unit described above, there has been a case where, when a user moves the storage unit with respect to the housing, the storage unit and a bundle of sheets stacked in the storage unit are shifted due to an inertia force. In such a case, there is a risk of causing problems such as occurrence of failures in components of the feeding apparatus.